Of Light and Shadows
by Tara1993
Summary: Yugi had saved him from his dark prison. He had given him humanity and friends and memories. He had shaped him into a person, and Yami had done the same for him. Character study of Yami and Yugi and how they helped each other become better people from season 0 to season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am sure that their are tons of these kinds of stories out their but I wanted to toss my hat in the ring and give a character study a try. Yami has always interested me as a character, especially when you add in the story lines from season 0. Basically this is just going to be a bunch of oneshots, discussing Yami as a character and how Yugi helped influence his humanity and vice-versa. Thanks for reading and please feel free to send me reviews and let me know what you think!**

**This chapter takes place at the beginning of the series, I wanted to write about what I thought Yami would have experienced while he was waiting for Yugi to finish the puzzle it's meant to be a bit disjointed. It incorporates a bit of a story line from season 0. **

* * *

I can see only darkness. It surrounds me, envelops me, it's all there is anymore. I don't know how long I've been here, in the darkness, time escapes me. Sometimes it feels like years, sometimes it feels like mere moments.

I was someone, once. It's funny how one moment you can be completely human, with memories and a purpose and a name, and the next moment all you are is darkness. I see nothing, I feel nothing, I think I may be floating but I can't be sure.

It's been ages; century's, _or has it only been days_? Sometimes there are voices in the darkness, I try not to hear what they say but they whisper to me. They tell me things I don't want to hear, horrible things, I think they change me. I feel different, I don't know who I used to be but I feel like someone new.

The voices return and the darkness is maddening, _am I going mad_? Sometimes I scream, or I think I do, I can hear nothing but the voices and the silence. I wish I knew where I was, who I was, what I was. I have nothing anymore

I am blank  
I am new.

I was something once, when I entered the darkness so long ago _how long has it been?_ I had a purpose, humanity, now I am nothing.

I am waiting.

Then there is light.

A small light, if I turn just so I can see it. It's small but it's growing. It hovers above me, it grows slowly.

Soon the light changes, it feels warm, like, sunlight? _I remember sunlight_. It overcomes the darkness and I can see again.

Then there are voices.

But not my voices, not the ones that whisper sweetly to me, these are other voices. They sound human, not like the ethereal whispers I am used to. They also sound panicked _Do I know what panic sounds like? _yes, panicked.

Objects begin to take shape in the light and it grows larger.

I see a building, light shines into my eyes but it is dark beyond the light.

I see a boy, he's small. He lies on the ground, _injured?_ Yes, injured.

There are others behind him; they seem to be, fighting? _Or losing a fight._

The small boy talks, his voice is weak, quiet, but I hear him.

He made a wish, a wish on the puzzle.

_My puzzle._ How do I know that?

He wished for friends.

He holds something in his hands, something gold, a piece of the puzzle.

He reaches his hand toward my window of light and the world explodes.

There is pain, like my body being pieced back together. Then there is light, and I see everything.

I see the small boy on the ground, I know he is an innocent, I know he saved me; he freed me from the dark.

I know the boys behind him are fighting for him, or they were; now they lay motionless on the ground.

I must not let this pass.

I feel a tug, like my soul being pulled from where it rests.

Suddenly I am the boy, I lay where he once lay, I see what he sees.

I am staring at a golden pyramid, my puzzle.

I grasp it, place it around my neck.

I stand on legs that haven't been used for centuries.

The small boy freed me from my prison. I will not allow him to be harmed, or his friends.

There is a man behind me, he laughs at what he's done. I turn to face him; he's tall, taller than me. It matters not; I am powerful, so powerful. The voices helped me realize it. I will defend the boy.

I smile at the man, he stops laughing.

"Shall we play a game?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So this came quicker than I expected it to. A few quick things! I do want to incorporate some of season 0, mostly because I find Yami's character interesting in that season. However I know that not everyone has watched the season 0 sub or read the manga so I don't want to include to much. Because of this I am going to use the names from the dub (Tea, Tristan, Joey) so there's less confusion. This chapter does involve a plot line from the manga. basically a gang that Joey was in ends up beating the crap out of him, Yami interrupts them, decides to play one of his 'games' and ends up electrocuting them. Look it up if your interested in the whole story. Yami's narrative is still a bit disjointed here, just so you're aware. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, review to let me know how I am doing! :D**

* * *

The young boy's name, I discover, is Yugi. I latch onto that fact with all my being. I have no name, at least not one I am aware of. So many of my memories and so much of my knowledge was taken by the darkness, and whisked away by the voices. For a while I entertain the idea of taking the boys name. Could my name also be Yugi?

_It could if I wanted it to be. _

But this boy has his own humanity, It would be wrong of me to take it from him, wouldn't it?

I find no answer for this.

I have a place to live now, although I suspect it's just a cruel joke by fate. Before, I knew only darkness and nothing; my new home is empty, only now I can see the nothing that surrounds me. Stone walls, stone staircases that lean at angles they shouldn't and turn upside down, and endless doors that lead nowhere, I am no better off now than I was before.  
I can see though, I can watch Yugi and his friends. I listen to them talk, watch them during the day.

I am nothing like them. They are light, breaths of fresh air; I am still darkness and shadows.

There's an anger inside that sometimes consumes me, I feel it when Yugi is threatened.  
_He saved me from the darkness, he must not be harmed.  
_Those are my only thoughts sometimes.  
He is to week to fight, so I fight for him.  
I save him as he saved me.  
I watch over his friends as well, they are important to Yugi so they are important to me

Sometimes I wonder if I do more harm than good.

I understand what I do to the people that harm Yugi, the fate I leave them to.  
Yugi should be happy that they are hurting

_Shouldn't he?_

I hear things sometimes; things that make me question my methods.

"I heard they were electrocuted." The girl, Tea says.

"That's horrible." Yugi says earnestly.  
I don't understand his feelings. Those men were harming his friend, I only did what was right, and they got what they deserved.

"You were already at their place when we found um Yugi, didn't you see what happened?" One of the boys, Tristan I believe, asks.

Yugi just shakes his head.  
"No, one of those thugs must have gotten to me, I was unconscious, I only remember waking up once you all got there." He says.

He doesn't remember the things I do. I don't think he does anyway. It would be better if he didn't know. Yugi is innocent, I am not, he shouldn't be aware of the things I do.  
I live in this young boys mind, but I keep myself separate, I stay silent until he needs me. It's better that way.

I feel his presence though. Outside the room I live in there is a room that holds Yugi's soul as well. I know it's there, I feel it. I don't go in search of it though; I stay here, with the gray brick walls and the doors.

_So many doors._

The voices still whisper to me, not as often now. Sometimes at night when Yugi is sleeping and I rest I hear them. I don't fear them as I once did, I came to accept them long ago, they speak to me and I listen.

Sometimes I think Yugi is aware of my presence. I watch him closely when he removes the puzzle for the evening. He places it on a small table next to his bed. For a while he would simply set it down and go to sleep. Lately he's taken to staring at it, as if looking hard enough at it would reveal its secrets.

I wonder if he wants to speak to me.

_I wonder if I want to speak to him_.

His friends are the first ones that make Yugi seriously question what's been going on. I listen intently as they talk to him about blackouts and missing periods of time. He looks worried.

He feels worried.

I know what he feels, I feel it too.

That evening he sits the puzzle down as normal and stares at it.  
"What's happening to me?" He says quietly, almost as if he were asking the puzzle itself.

I want to answer him, to tell him that I am here, that I am helping him, defending him, protecting him.

_I shouldn't say anything. _

I don't even know who I am.

He is aware of my presence though, the voices tell me this. They tell me he will find out soon enough. I find I am pleased with this information. I want Yugi to know of me.

_Don't I?_


	3. Chapter 3

**First I want to say thank you so much for all the reviews! It means a lot to me that people are enjoying this so far. Of course it won't always be perfect, sometimes errors slip past me and make it into the final product but I hope you can all still enjoy it. **  
**Still in the season 0 timeline here. This is my first time ever writing Yugi so hopefully I captured his voice okay. If you've never seen season 0 you'll remember this storyline as a duel during the first season, it plays out a little differently in season 0 though. Again, the narrative for Yami is going to continue to be a bit disjointed for a few more chapters but he is starting to get a little better and hopefully that shows in this chapter. Okay, enough out of me, enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes I remember things but I don't think they're my memories.

Yugi's life has started seeping into mine I think.

I don't feel quite so angry anymore.

I find I still get upset when Yugi or his friends are threatened but I've seen that what I do upsets Yugi so I try not to harm people so much anymore.

I am not sure why I decided this.

I just remember feeling upset and worried by Yugi's reaction to the things I'd done. If I continue to do them I'll only harm Yugi in the long run and I don't want that.

I find I am thinking of other's feelings now, I hadn't done that before.

I mostly worry about Yugi's feelings.

I don't want him to be scared of me.

_I worry he'll hate me._

The first time we meet face to face is strange.

Yugi's friend Bakura has invited Yugi and his friends to play a game. Things go wrong though, Bakura is not who he says he is.

I can sense evil, and power much like mine. I want to warn Yugi but I've never talked to him before, I don't want to frighten him.

So instead I watch carefully.

When Yugi's friends start appearing in the game itself I know for sure there is danger.

Then I feel a loss, as if suddenly something is gone.

When I glance around me I find that I am now sitting where Yugi once sat, and Yugi is on the game board.

We are separate. I don't know what to do.

Bakura doesn't seem curious. I notice he wears a necklace; it's a millennium item, like my puzzle.

I realize now what's happening.

Bakura possesses an item much like mine, housing a spirit of its own. An evil spirit lives in the ring around Bakura's neck; he's sitting across from me now.

I notice a commotion on the game board. I glance down to find Yugi and his friends staring up at me in shock.

"Other me?" Yugi whispers. His eyes are wide; I am not sure what emotion he's feeling.

I nod, hoping I convey some sort of confidence. I try and school my features into something that seems pleasant, not the normal scowl I reserve for the bullies I deal with.

"Don't worry; I'll keep you all safe." I say. The others nod and turn around but Yugi watches me a few seconds longer.

I wish I knew what he was thinking.

I do keep them safe. I win the game easily and drive the evil spirit that inhabits Bakura away, although I am sure it's only temporary.

Yugi returns to his body and I retreat back into my room, watching and listening closely.

"So there's two of you?" This is Joey asking, he's quite loud but I've found him to be funny sometimes.

"I… I guess so." Yugi says quietly. I can feel his emotions again now but they're all conflicting.

"You didn't know there was another person living inside ya?" Joey questions.

"For a while I thought, I don't know. You guys remember talking with me about how I'd lose periods of time, or black out. I thought maybe it was just a mental problem,"

Joey interrupts Yugi.

"I think another person living inside your head counts as a mental problem Yug." He says.

"Are you worried?" Tea asks.

Yugi is silent for a while; I find I am anticipating his answer greatly.

"I don't know." He says finally.

That wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I wanted him to say no, that he wasn't worried because he knew I was only there to protect him.

"Should we tell someone?" Tristan wonders.

"No, I, I want to figure this out on my own." Yugi insists.

They stop walking; they've reached Yugi's home.

"Well if you need anything you call one of us." Tea tells him. Yugi nods and unlocks the door.

"I will, thanks guys." He steps inside and waves at the group as they leave.

I sit silently, wondering what I should do. I watch as Yugi goes from room to room, almost as if looking for something.

Eventually he walks up to his room, closes the door behind him and slips the puzzle off his neck. He sits it down on the table next to his bed and stares at it.

"Can you hear me?" He asks quietly.

I am not sure what I should do.

This is my chance, my chance to make myself known, to explain.

But I am,

_Nervous?_

Yes, nervous.

What if I say something wrong and frighten him. I've killed people, what if my presence alone scares him.

"Yes I can hear you." I say. I know its reached Yugi's ears when I see his eyes grow wide.

"Who are you?" He questions.

I wish he wouldn't have asked that.

"I don't know." I tell him. I should be honest with him.

_Right?_

"Why are you living in my head?" He sounds worried; I don't want him to be worried.

"My spirit was bound to the puzzle, when you finished it, I was set free." I explain.

"Free to live in my head?" He says quickly.

I suddenly second guess my answer. Maybe I shouldn't have said it that way.

"I mean you no harm; I only wish to protect you." That should calm him down.

"Have you been hurting people?" He whispers.

_Yes. _

How can I answer that? I want to be honest with him, I don't want to lie. But if I tell him the truth he'll hate me, and he can't hate me.

"I, I've only been trying to help." I hope that's answer enough.

"All those times I blacked out, what was that?" He continues

"Times where I took control." That was an easy question.

"Took control of my body? Without asking me?" His voice rises in pitch a bit, I think this indicates anger.

_Asking?_

I should ask to take control of his body? I am not sure I understand.

"Well, yes." That's the only answer I know how to give, it's the truth.

"And every time I woke up, people had mysteriously been killed. Was that you?" His voice is stern now, I am not sure I like it.

"I am only trying to help." I say again.

He stands up from the bed and starts to pace.

"Oh my god, I've killed people." He whispers.

"No you haven't, I have." Damn, think before you talk.

"With my body!" He's shouting, I don't like it, I also don't know what to say.

"I was only trying to help." I reiterate.

"Killing people is not helping. Yes the people you hurt were bad people but they didn't need to die." I am not sure I understand, I tell him so.

"What do you mean?"

"Just because someone does something bad doesn't mean they have to die. They just need to be taught that what they're doing is wrong." He explains.

I am silent for a while. I'd never thought of it that way. Have I been so blinded by rage I wasn't able to think properly? Why haven't I been able to think properly, why have I been so mad?

_My head hurts._

"I am sorry." I say quietly.

Yugi turns to face the puzzle, he's stunned, I can feel it.

"I never meant to frighten you, I only wished to help." I add.

"Look, I don't mind your help but if you're gonna be around for a while we need to set some ground rules alright?" He comes to sit back down next to the puzzle.

I am not sure I like the idea of following rules but if it means not upsetting Yugi then I'd be willing to try.

"Alright." I say.

"Well rule number one is no more killing people." He says, as if it's an obvious fact.

Can I comply with this rule? I suppose I'll have to if I want to keep Yugi happy.

"Okay." I will make my best effort.

"Rule two is please ask before you take over my body again. I'd like to be aware that I am giving up consciousness."

"You don't have to give up consciousness; there is a room in your mind where your soul can reside while I am in control."

_How do I know that?_

He stares at the puzzle.

"Okay?" There is disbelief in his voice.

"But yes, I will ask permission next time." I add quickly.

"I'll figure out other rules later. Right now I think I need sleep." Yugi says. I can feel his exhaustion, I worry it's my fault.

"I will try my best to follow your rules Yugi, please get some rest; you'll feel better in the morning." I say, hoping I come across as genuine.

"Listen, thank you for looking out for me, I know you were only trying to help. Just go about it a nicer way next time alright?" There's a smile on his face, I must have done something good.

"Yes, a nicer way." I agree.

Eventually Yugi falls asleep. I don't sleep, only rest.

The voices are silent tonight. I feel an emotion I am not used to.

I think its happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is one of probably a few scenes I'll be writing that we never witnessed as an audience but that I thought could have happened. Still early days, sometime before Yugi's first duel with Kaiba. Yami's narrative should be starting to get a little more coherent (hopefully it comes across that way), still getting used to writing Yugi's voice though. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D**

* * *

Some days I feel normal.

I watch Yugi and his friends spend time together and I am content.

They don't ask about me and Yugi doesn't offer any information which I am fine with. It's nice to just listen to them talk.

I find out things I didn't know about Yugi. He's a kind soul, always willing to help and give second chances. I also find that he's very brave; it wasn't something I knew about him. When I first met him I instantly thought he was weak simply because he wasn't fighting but there's so many other ways to be brave, I know that now.

I worry about this though.

If Yugi can handle himself then what am I doing here, what's my purpose?

I've opened my mind lately and have been accepting Yugi's feelings. I experience more joy because of it. It's not something I am used to, but I find I am starting to like it.

I can smile on these days, listening to Joey crack jokes with Tristan, or watching Yugi explain a card game to Tea. These are simple things; they put my mind at ease.

Some days I feel horrible

Mentally though, I don't have a body of my own.

On these days I stay quiet, hidden away in my room. I don't watch Yugi and his friends; I shut myself away from the outside.

I wander the endless halls and search the never ending rooms. Most are empty, some lead to other rooms, some others are filled with traps. I am not sure what they hide but I am not keen to find out.

Yugi has been quiet tonight.

I don't watch him at the moment; the voices have been whispering to me today, I am trying to keep them quiet.

I wish I knew what time it was.

Yugi must have gone to sleep; I feel his presence less than I normally do.  
Something that happens often when he rests, I find.

The voices speak louder to me.

I clap my hands over my ears in protest. I want nothing more to do with these voices, I won't listen to their evil whispers anymore, I want to change.

"Stop it!" I shout.

They do not listen, they only speak louder.

"I won't listen to you anymore." This must anger them, they shout at me now.

_So loud. _

Screaming at me to listen to them, that they know best.

I press my hands against my ears and try to block the sound but it's of no use.  
The sound is painful, I fall to my knees, I scream to try and block out their sound but it does nothing.

Why can't they leave me alone, I am trying to be better, to change.

"Stop it!" I scream again, it does nothing. The sound in my head is relentless.

But suddenly I hear other noises, a loud bang, and then footsteps I think.

"Get away from him!"

I open my eyes to find Yugi standing next to me. He's staring at something that I can't see.

"He's my friend, leave him alone!" He shouts again.

Whatever he sees he watches it closely, eventually his eyes turn away from whatever he was looking at and focus on me.

He kneels down next to me and pulls my hands from my ears.

"You okay?" He asks.

I am not sure what to say.

"How did you get in here?" Is the first thing that comes to mind.

"I heard you scream, I wanted to make sure you were alright. I closed my eyes and the next thing I know I am standing in front of this door." He turns to look at the door to my room.

"Are you okay?" He asks again.

"Yes, Yes I am fine." I say, standing up.

"What were those things?" He questions, moving to stand next to me.

"I saw nothing." I tell him.

"They looked like shadows, they were all around you."  
"Shadows? I only heard voices." I say.

"I didn't hear anything." Yugi tells me.

_Strange. _

His eyes turn away from mine and he takes in his surroundings for the first time.

"Woah, is this where you stay?" There's astonishment in his voice.

"Yes." I say simply, not sure what else to add.

"I don't really know what to say." He looks around, turning in circles as he does.  
"It's confusing I know." I offer.

"I was gonna say impossible, or depressing but confusing works too." He says, his eyes coming to land on me again.

"It's like a maze, why?" He adds.

"I don't know, I can only assume it's a literal interpretation of the fact that I know nothing." I say.

His eyes squint in confusion, I elaborate.

"I don't know who I am, why I am here, I think this maze is the product of that." I hope this makes more sense.

"Oh, okay." Is all he says.

"The doors are dangerous, you should never come here unless I am with you, do you understand?" I hope I haven't come across as angry but I don't want Yugi to be harmed. He only nods, his eyes flitting around, taking everything in.

"You sure you're alright here?" He asks.

"I am fine." I tell him again.

Something in his eyes changes, he nods and turns to leave. I must have said something to upset him, suddenly I feel worried.

"Yugi." I call after him; he stops and turns to face me.

"You said, you said I was your friend?" I say quietly.

"Well yeah." He says, as if it's common fact.

"I didn't, or, well I wasn't aware," I am not sure what to say to this, I am stumbling over words, I think this is the first time that's ever happened.

"Of course you're my friend." He says, again as if it's something so simple.

"But everything I've done?" How could he want to be friends with me?

He takes a few steps closer.

"Those shadows, or voices, how long have they been around?" He asks.

"Since as long as I can remember." I say.

"They talked to you?" He continues.

"They told me things, made me do things, things I regret now; I am trying to change, to do as you asked I promise." I school my voice to be as sincere as possible. I find it's not difficult though, it's hard to be anything but honest with Yugi.

"I forgave you for what you did; I don't think it was your fault though so I won't take it out on you. I know you're trying to change and I am happy about that." He says this all so quickly it takes me a few seconds to process it.

"You'd really forgive me?" I am not sure I understand this.

"I have my reasons, mainly, you're living inside my head so we kind of have to get along at least a little, otherwise it'd start to get pretty awkward." The side of his mouth quirks into a smile and I find mine does as well.

"Right, yes I suppose it would."

_He smiles at me. _

I like this feeling, friendship, it's nice.

"I am gonna get some sleep, you should try and rest too." He says, walking back towards my door.

"Thank you Yugi." I say earnestly.

He shrugs and smiles, "No problem." He gives me a quick wave and then he's gone.

He saved me tonight; this small boy who I never thought could defend himself. Who I so stupidly thought needed _my_ help, and he saved _me_. He sent the voices away when I couldn't.

Truly this is what bravery is.


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, or even if you're just checking this story out. Thank you all so much, it means a lot! So, this one is a long one, I am not totally thrilled with it, I like the beginning, and the end, the middle not so much. That's only because I had to write a duel this time and it's something I've never done before so I felt totally lost. Hopefully it's not to boring and you can all manage to get through it and understand everything. I gave it my best, I suppose that's all you can do. Again, all typos and errors are my own, I am always trying to get better but some things just slip through editing and I apologize for that. Reviews are lovely, thanks again everyone!

* * *

His name was Seto Kaiba.

At least that's what I gathered from Yugi and his friends.

They are seated around a small table in Yugi's living room, talking about the recent visitor to the game shop.

Kaiba had tried, and failed, to acquire a Blue Eyes White Dragon from Yugis grandpa.

"He's just a jerk with lots of cash," Joey said.

I had to agree with him. I knew only a little about Kaiba. We had met before, only briefly, but it was during a time when my mind was not quite together. Most of my memories from that time have started to become faint.

I do remember that Kaiba was a bit petulant, as if he'd never been told no before.

I didn't like him.

Now he comes storming in Yugis home, demanding a card that is clearly of sentimental value to Yugis grandpa. And has the nerve to be angry and rude about it.

I don't like him.

"Just don't worry about him guys, he's a jerk and he'll get what's coming to him," Tea says, always the voice of reason I am finding.

"So long as he doesn't bother us about it again I guess," Yugi is worried, I can tell, I feel his emotions more now.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, he knows your grandpa's not gonna give it up, why would he keep trying?" Tristan asks.

"Because he has truckloads of cash to throw around that's why," Joey answers.

"Well he still won't get it, you heard grandpa, no amount of cash is worth its value," Yugi says.

"That doesn't mean he won't try though," Joey tells him.

The group is silent now; I wish I could say something to help.

Long after Yugi's friends go home and the day has turned to night Yugi makes his way upstairs and to his room. He closes his door behind him as he always does and lay's the puzzle down on the stand next to his bed.

"You're worried," I say, knowing he can hear me.

"I just know the lengths Kaiba will go to, especially if it's something he really wants," Yugi tells me as he lies down.

"I know, but I wouldn't worry too much about it, like Tristan said your grandpa was pretty adamant about not giving it up," I hope this comes off as positive as I want it to.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Yugi goes to sleep, I rest, my mind wondering if Kaiba would really be so bold as to pull some ridiculous stunt just to get a card. I suppose greed makes us do all kinds of things.

Yugi is still worried when he wakes up the next day, it's not as strong as before so I stay silent and hope he can move past it.

Kaiba isn't even in school today and that helps some. Although it makes me wonder what he's up to if he hasn't come to school. The day goes by normally, I find I am getting used to the routine of daily life; it feels nice to have something stable again.

Yugi and his friends walk home together; Joey is excited about getting more Duel Monsters cards, I smile as they laugh with each other.

I can tell the exact moment that the worry sets back in. The door to the Game Shop isn't locked, Yugi rushes inside, I listen to him calling out for his grandpa but no one answers. The phone rings and he goes to pick it up. I can't hear who's on the other end, an annoying limitation of inhabiting someone's body.

"Kaiba, what have you done!" There's panic mixed into his emotions now, I watch on silently as Yugi hangs up the phone. He locks the door behind him and the group makes their way to the tall building looming in the distance.

They push through the doors of the lobby and into an elevator taking them a few floors up. The door opens and I feel another wave of panic from Yugi.

"Grandpa!" He's kneeling down on the floor, Yugi rushes to him, making sure he's okay.

"What happened?" He asks.

"It seems the old man just couldn't handle a little duel," The voice belongs to Kaiba, he stands in the doorway, not phased at all.

"And now I have this," He pulls a Blue Eyes White Dragon card from his pocket.

"It's a shame I won't be needing it though," He tears the card in half without a care.

"No, my treasured card!" Grandpa isn't doing so well, his voice shakes.

"Here Yugi," Yugi turns his eyes back to his grandpa, he's holding out a deck of cards.

"Take my deck; teach Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards," He pleads, holding the deck out to Yugi.

"Grandpa, you need help, I am getting you to a doctor," Yugi insists.

"Now's no time for excuses Yugi, let your friends deal with him, while you and I duel," Kaiba says.

"Take him down Yugi!" Joey says, Yugi turns to face him.

"We'll take care of your grandpa; you teach this spoiled rich kid a lesson," He adds, his hands balling into fists.

"Guys," Yugi begins to protest but Joey stops him.

"You can do it Yugi, you're the best duelist I've ever seen, take him down," Joey says.

"Alright." Yugi turns and takes the deck from his grandfather.

"Guys, here, put your hands together," Tea says, Yugi joins Joey and Tristan, each putting their hands in a circle. Tea draws something on their hands; I can't tell what it is.

"What's up with this Tea?" Joey asks, looking at the markings on his hand.

"It's a symbol of friendship, so when Yugi's dueling he'll know he's not alone, his friends are right there with him," Tea explains.

I find myself amazed by this show of friendship. It was only a few months ago that Yugi was lonely and bullied, now he has friends, three people who would do anything to help him, who always believe in him. I know Yugi wished on the Millennium puzzle for friends but I can't take any credit for this. All I did was cause more harm than good, I hurt people in Yugi's name and while he says he forgives me, I know he never fully will. But these three, Joey, Tea, and Tristan, they're true friends.

Tristan carries Yugis grandpa to an ambulance, his friends following close behind. Yugi follows Kaiba into what looks like a large arena. He walks up into what feels like a podium, but with something like a grid laid out in front of him. Kaiba talks about his state of the art dueling arena, I choose not to listen. Instead I try and get Yugis attention.

"Please Yugi, let me help you with this. I do not doubt your ability to win but I want to help," He doesn't answer me back but I can feel his mind giving up possession of his body, I close my eyes and step into control.

"Prepare yourself Kaiba, it's time to duel,"

There's a moment where Kaiba seems a bit stunned, as if he noticed the change from Yugi to me. He doesn't say anything though which I am grateful for, I am not sure how I'd explain it.

"You're the one that needs to prepare, you've never dueled like this before." He lays a monster card down and I see it show up on the grid like screen in front of me, what happens after that is amazing. The monster on the card appears in the field between us, larger than life, the monster is real.

My head hurts for a second, I see a flash of something but it's gone before I can figure out what it is, I feel a wave of something like nostalgia, but I don't know why.

I play a monster of my own and destroy Kaibas' oversized giant in one move.

"Beginners luck," Kaiba sneers "but how will you deal with this?" He lays another monster, a Dark Clown, he equips it with a magic card to make it stronger than my dragon monster and I lose a chunk of my own life points.

I draw but the card is useless, it looks like a leg, and doesn't have near enough attack points to take out Kaibas Dark Clown. I am forced to lay a monster in defense mode, simply to protect my life points.

Kaiba takes advantage of this, he destroys it instantly. This continues for three more turns, I draw cards I can't use, place a monster in defense only to have it destroyed by Kaiba.

"You're not fairing to well Yugi, I suppose your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandpa," Kaiba says. He's right, I am not doing too well, but I won't let him know that.

"My grandpa is a good man, and a better duelist then you'll ever be. He entrusted this deck to me and I believe in it," I am saying this to convince myself as much as Kaiba. I draw my next card and smile.

"My faith rewards me." My Fierce Knight is much stronger than Kaibas Dark Clown; I destroy it easily, taking out another chunk of Kaiba's life points.

"I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

My heart drops at this.

How is it even possible, Kaiba tore that card, I watched him do it.

"Did you really think your grandpa was the only one to possess such a card?" He asks.

I can only watch on as the Blue Eyes destroys my Knight and with it more of my life points.

"Power is what this game is all about Yugi, faith is for losers," I don't listen to him. I have no moves right now, I can only draw.

"If you couldn't handle one Blue Eyes, how will you manage two?"

I watch in disbelief as a second Blue Eyes materializes on the field.

"Just admit defeat Yugi," Kaiba says.

"Never." I draw again and am rewarded with another good card.

"Swords of revealing light!" It only stops Kaiba's monsters for three turns, but that might just be enough.

I glance at my hand, all I have right now though are these strange cards, they almost look like pieces of something.

_For someone claiming to have faith you're giving up to easily Yugi_

I can hear my grandpa speaking to me, trying to help me.

_Sometimes the cards are like a puzzle, you have to put all the pieces in their proper place. _

He tells me.

Wait!

I remember grandpa telling me about a monster whose cards were pieces of a puzzle. Exodia, the most powerful monster in all of duel monsters, the pieces are in my deck, I just have to draw two more.

"Quit stalling!" I hear Kaiba shout.

I draw and gain another piece of Exodia, only one more to go.

Kaiba plays another monster and since it's not affected by my Swords of Revealing Light it can attack my face down monster.

I draw again and while I don't gain a piece of Exodia, I do draw the Dark Magician. He destroys Kaibas new monster, I might win this yet.

My hope is dashed though as Kiaba summons a third Blue Eyes. It easily takes out my Dark Magician.

"How's your faith now Yugi?" Kaiba asks, with laughter in his voice. "This game is over, no matter what you draw." He adds.

I have to assemble Exodia, I need one more piece.

_I can't do it_

I sense doubt, is it mine or Yugis? For a second I feel his control break away.

_Don't lose focus Yugi, don't lose faith_

We can do this. I look back to my deck and see the friendship symbol on my hand.

_Our friends are with us Yugi, we must have faith._

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this," Kaiba says.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does contain the unstoppable Exodia!" I've done it; I've drawn all the cards I need.

"That's impossible!" Kaiba shouts, his calm façade wiped away.

"Exodia, Obliterate!"

It's a rush of power, I feel guilty for enjoying it but it's been so long since I've been able to feel anything but numb.

The playing field goes empty, Kaibas life points drop to zero.

"How, how could I have lost,"

"You play only for power Kaiba and that is why you lost,"

"It's just; it's just not possible,"

I watch him carefully; his eyes have grown wide, in complete disbelief that he could lose. I could help him, remove the selfish part of Kaiba that holds him back, it would be quite simple. I worry about upsetting Yugi but, if it's to help someone, really help someone, he'd want me to do whatever I could right?

"If you want to know why you lost Kaiba, then open your mind." It takes a small amount of power, a flick of the wrist really but I see Kaiba's eyes fracture and reform, better than they were before.

"Maybe now you'll see."

Yugi stays with his grandpa in the hospital until the nurses ask him and his friends to leave for the night.

The small house is quiet and I feel lonely but I know it's just Yugi's emotions seeping through.

"Thank you for your help today," Yugi says, as he sets the puzzle down next to his bed.

"Of course," I answer.

"You didn't, hurt Kaiba did you," He asks.

"I promised you I wouldn't harm anyone, I am trying to keep that promise. What I did helped Kaiba, I opened his mind, maybe now he won't be so rude and selfish," I say. Yugi tries to hide a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You think Kaiba is rude and selfish," Yugi says, flopping back on his bed.

"Yes, and?" I am not sure I understand.

"You think that, not me, _you,_" He glances over at the puzzle, I still don't understand.

"You don't think he's rude and selfish?" I ask.

Yugi thinks for a moment.

"I think there's a lot we don't know about Kaiba, and I don't want to be quick to judge," He says finally.

"You're too kind Yugi, he injured your grandpa," I tell him.

"I know, and I am mad at him for that but, I don't know, not everyone is evil, I am sure he has some redeeming qualities," His voice get's quiet at the end, he continues mumbling to himself but I can't hear him.

"Speak up," I snap, maybe a bit angrier than I meant to.

"What?" Yugi glances over at the puzzle again  
"What are you getting at?" I ask, completely confused by this whole conversation.

"What I am saying is you've formed a personal opinion about someone. You have, I don't know, independent thought," He says,

"Independent thought?" I am not sure how I feel about that.

"Yep, congrats, your one step closer to being able to pass for a normal person," He says this with a laugh so I know he's joking but I am still conflicted.

_Am I not a normal person already_?

I suppose I am not, inhabiting the body of a teenage boy probably isn't normal, although I don't really know what normal is.

"Goodnight Other Me." Yugi rolls onto his side and I feel our mental link weaken a bit.

_Other me_

I am not my own person.

I don't suppose I ever thought of it that way but it's true. I hold no form of my own, I am spirit placed into Yugi's body. I only know what he knows, feel what he feels. Before, my thoughts were linear, fueled by anger and fear. When I accepted Yugi and got to know him I started to feel more but they were only emotions based off of Yugis, thoughts based off of his thoughts. But now I have independent thought.

I have something of my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**So a few quick things. Thanks again to everyone reading and or reviewing, it means a lot that everyone is enjoying this and sticking by it! This chapter is a bit shorter, and mostly narration from Yami. These chapters might not be going up so quickly now, we're starting to get into the meat of the story so it's gonna take a bit longer for me to plan out the story line and where I want everything to go, really I just want to be able to give you my best. Plus juggling work, home life and soon college classes is going to be tricky. I hope everyone will stick with me though, I don't plan on abandoning the story, it just might take me longer to get stuff up. Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

The view of duelist kingdom from the boat would probably be beautiful if there weren't anger flowing through me. I am trying to keep it at bay, no good will come from me being angry, not now. I'd promised Yugi I would do everything I could to help him get his grandpa back. Pegasus would not get away with this. I failed once when I let him take Yugis' grandpa, I won't fail again.

"We still have a few hours till we reach the island, we should probably get back inside, make sure we're prepared," Yugi says. The group agrees and the four of them head back inside. Tea and Tristan join Joey in his room, opting to give Yugi some privacy which I know he's grateful for. He falls down on the bed and I can feel the beginning waves of emotion.

"Stay calm Yugi, that's the only way we'll get through this," I tell him, I can feel the emotions recede for now.

"I know, you're right," He mumbles, I do wish he'd speak up.

"It's just, this is serious. This isn't dueling for fun with Joey, this decides the fate of my grandpa, it' just a lot of pressure." He says.

"I know, but I told you I am going to do everything I can to help you,"  
"And I appreciate that but, it's still a lot to deal with."  
I stay silent.

I know the pressure he's under, I feel it myself but the only thing I can do now is win. We'll win every duel we face, we must. For grandpa's sake we can't afford to lose.

Its mid morning by the time the boat finally docks. Yugi and his friends step onto the island in the sunlight, a forest spreading out in front of them. The four of them smile and laugh as they walk; Yugi turns his face up to the sun and breathes deep. It looks warm; I wish I could feel it. The rays of sun on skin, it's a feeling I miss. At one time I must have enjoyed the sun; I can feel it, a memory, just there at the edges of my mind, if I think hard enough.

_Pain_

Lightning fast but it's enough to make me grasp my head for a second. A flash of memory and pain and then it's gone.

It's not the first time I've had this feeling. Like I should be remembering something important but just when I think I can see the picture there's just pain and then nothing.

I worry it's the voices.

They still linger, I hear their whispers from time to time but they haven't bothered me since Yugi scared them off.

I worry that they're causing this pain, these fleeting moments of memory that I can't seem to grasp.

I've been thinking too long, Yugi and his friends now stand in front of a large castle; Pegasus speaks to them from a balcony. I don't listen to much of what he says, only enough to know how the tournament will work, I only need to know how to win so I can face Pegasus and rescue Grandpa.

An hour passes before the games officially start, and it's not long before we find our first opponent. Weevil, he tossed Yugi's Exodia cards off the boat, he's a sneak and a cheat and I'd be more than happy to take him down. I am glad when Yugi calls on me for help, we're in this together after all.

Weevil doesn't take to much work to dispense of, he's a tough duelist I'll give him that but in the end I win out. He hands over his star chips and I pass his dueling glove to Joey as he's still in need of one.

I didn't realize it until now, as I am standing in front of them but, this is the first time any of Yugi's friends have seen me up close. With the exception of our game with Bakura, I've never technically met them. I feel their eyes on me, I find it, uncomfortable. I don't know how they feel about me, they don't seem to acknowledge my presence, and they continue to treat me as if I were Yugi. It's still a strange feeling and I give control back to Yugi as soon as I can.

The rest of the day is uneventful; the group finds a place to make camp for the night. On the far side of the forest, near a small drop in the landscape, under a tight grouping of trees, we set up our makeshift home. A fire is made and everyone sits around it, trying to keep warm in the chill of the evening. Tea is the first to fall asleep; she rests on Joeys shoulder until the boys take their jackets off to make her a pillow and blankets.

I smile to myself at their acts of kindness; I am still not used to the concept.

Tristan dozes off next, followed by Joey and finally Yugi.

I catch a glimpse of moonlight before Yugi closes his eyes and my view of the world darkens. I wish I could see with my own eyes, be able to move of my own accord, without the use of Yugi's body. I close my eyes and will myself to picture the small camp in my mind; maybe if I can remember how it looked that will be enough. As I open my eyes though, I find myself sitting in front of the smoldering fire.

I turn around and see everyone still asleep; Yugi included, but then how am I here? I glance down at myself and find I am faint; I have no solid form as I would if I were to use Yugi's body. Have I projected myself from the puzzle? I must have, I can stand on my own, I walk around the fire on my own, but the moonlight passes through me, I leave no shadow behind.

I have freedom, somewhat. I walk forward, wondering how far I can wander before I am pulled back to the puzzle. I find I am able to walk quite a few feet before I feel a sharp tug, like a leash being drawn tight, I am at the end of my rope. It's enough though; I've come to stand at the top of a hill, the moon full and bright above me. I can see the ocean from here, glimmering beneath the moonlight. It's all quite beautiful and for a moment I feel content, and then I remember why I am here.

Pegasus has magic, much like mine, only he uses his for evil. He took grandpa's soul and he's holding him captive. For what purpose, I wish I knew, I just know that I won't let Yugi down. I'll use my own magic if I have to.

I glance down at my puzzle, a faint version is hung around my neck, the real article is still with Yugi. I wonder if it possesses magic of its own, or if my spirit is all it holds. I suppose I'll find out soon enough.

"Yugi?" I hear a voice behind me, Tea, she must have woken up. I am surprised she can see me; I didn't think I'd be visible to anyone.

"Yugi, you alright?" She sounds tired, I am not sure I should say anything, technically I am not who she thinks I am.

"I am fine Tea, just thinking," I say, hoping that if I keep my voice quiet enough she won't notice to much of a difference. I turn around, hoping to get her back to sleep without her noticing who I am, or who I am not.

"We should get some sleep," I tell her, allowing her to lead the way back to camp. She seems half asleep, I don't want her to trip and I'd help keep her steady but I don't think I can touch or manipulate anything as just a projection, the last thing I want to do is go to touch her and pass through her. She makes it okay and lays back down on the makeshift pillow Joey made from his jacket, she pulls the other jackets overtop herself which I am grateful for, I wouldn't have been able to help anyway.

"Thanks for this, by the way," She says, pulling Yugi's jacket around her shoulders.

"Of course, goodnight Tea," I say, watching her close her eyes.  
"Night Yugi," She whispers, drifting back to sleep easily.

I should rest myself but my mind is busy. I close my eyes and surrender my projection, opting for the safer route of residing in my room for the evening. Its quiet here tonight, I turn off in a random direction, hoping to find a safe, dark room where I can quite my mind and rest for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here we go! I am a little more happy with this one than I was with the last one, to be perfectly honest. I still want to keep that 'slightly insane' side of Yami around during season 1 because in my opinion he didn't really fully start to change until season 2, for many reasons that I won't go into here because this isn't the time or place :D. Anyway, I do want to say thank you, we broke 1,000 views on this story the other day and I am just so amazed by that so I want to thank each and every one of you! Please keep reading and reviewing, it means the world to me!**

* * *

The next few days blur by. We're met with many duelists, I take on a fisherman named Mako, Joey duels Mai and later Rex Raptor. We all make out okay; even Joey who's still fairly new to the game is playing well. We meet up with Bakura and our group of four becomes a group of five.

I am still wary about Bakura and the millennium item he possesses. While the spirit of the ring may be dormant for now, I can still sense his power; he lingers just far enough away so as not to be a threat until he wants to be, much like I used to do in my early days.

Late one evening, long after we've made camp we hear a cry ring out across the forest. The boys spring into action instantly with Tea following close behind, rushing to where the scream came from. It's Mai who's in trouble. She stands next to a tall, broad, man in a long, dark coat.

She explains to Yugi and his friends that this man, Panic, has a single purpose, to remove players from the island. He's crass and mean and I can only imagine the trouble he put Mai through. She's lost all her star chips, as of now she's out of the tournament.

"We'll win them back for her." Yugi doesn't say it, not out loud, he thinks it. It's more than enough encouragement for me, I take over for Yugi and challenge Panic to a duel.

He thinks he can scare me. By locking my legs in place so I can't run, and shooting fire at me from all angles. He feeds on fear, but that's not something I have a lot of.

A few thoughts go through my head as I am dueling. The one I find most troubling is that Panic reminds me of myself not so long ago. When everything was new and I only understood revenge and redemption, scare tactics and murder, my thoughts were linear then. I am still trying to come to terms with the things I did during that time. The fact that I wasn't thinking clearly still frightens me.

_Why couldn't I think?_

_What was wrong with me?_

I had no thoughts of my own then; I existed solely to cause pain to those who hurt Yugi or his friends.

_Why?_

I blame the voices. I remember a time, so long ago, when I wanted nothing to do with them. But being kept in darkness for so long, with only the voices to listen to, eventually I started to accept them.

They would tell me to do things, but I can't place blame on the voices alone.

I committed these acts, and I am still trying to accept that.

Panic hides in the shadows, he tries to scare me with his big talk and his flame throwers but I am not impressed. I've done things worse than this

_So much worse_

I have nothing to be afraid of, I hold the power here, whether he knows it or not.

It's only a matter of time before I beat Panic. When I do he becomes irate, screaming that I must have cheated. He tries again to harm me with fire, shooting it at me from all sides, so much so that I am surrounded.

I should be burnt, I should be dead but I am not.

I can feel energy coursing through me, protecting me. The third eye appears on my forehead, it shatters the flames trying to consume me.

_This is my power. _

I am stronger, so much stronger.

There's so much energy surging through me, I release it, send it in the direction of Panic. Not enough to harm him, but enough to give him a taste of his own medicine.

_I enjoy it more than I should._

I give Mai her star chips back. Yugi's friends look at me differently now, they seem wary of me, I think they're starting to realize I am not Yugi. Tea seems to notice most of all; I can feel her watching me, even when we start back to the camp her eyes linger. Eventually something Joey says catches her attention and I am able to give Yugi control of his body back without causing a commotion.

Bakura knows, he gives Yugi an understanding smile and motions for him to join him near the camp fire.

The flames have died down by now but Yugi stokes it enough to get a few small flames to emerge.

"So, what's he like?" Bakura asks.

"Who?" Yugi questions staring intently at the flames in front of him.

"The spirit in the puzzle?"

I feel cold; if I had skin of my own it would be covered in goose bumps. Why would Bakura be asking about me?

"Um, well I, I guess," Yugi glances around the camp; he's looking to see where everyone else went. I am not something they've discussed yet; I think he's still worried about it.

"He's, he's alright. I mean it's all kind of new, I am still adjusting to someone living in my head ya know?" He says, a bit of a nervous laugh at the end.

"Yes, yes I understand," Bakura says.

"I'd ask about the spirit of your ring but," Yugi shrugs, opting not to finish the sentence.

"You've already met, I do apologize about that, it gets hard for me to keep him at bay," Bakura explains.

"I am sorry," Yugi says quietly.

"Where did you get the ring to begin with, if you don't mind me asking?" Yugi turns to face Bakura.

"My father found it on a trip to Egypt, he brought it back for me as a gift, none of us were aware of the power it held," Bakura tells him.

"You can't just get rid of the ring?" Yugi asks.  
"I am not quite sure it works like that. The spirit of the ring is bound to me now, much like the spirit of your puzzle is bound to you. We're a part of each other, with or without the items I believe they would still be around, although maybe not as strong," He explains.

"Hmm, interesting,"

I am not sure I like where this conversation his going. I am not something to be feared, I am nothing like the spirit of Bakura's ring.

"Maybe we should try and get some more sleep before morning, it seems your friends decided that was a good idea," Bakura says, glancing behind him at Joey, Tea and Tristan who've all dozed off.

"Yeah, we probably should," Yugi says.  
"Well, goodnight Bakura, see you in the morning," He calls as he walks over to his friends.

"Goodnight Yugi," Bakura answers, settling in next to the fire.

Yugi falls asleep, but with little effort I project myself from the puzzle. I will myself not to be seen as I sit next to Yugi and his friends and watch Bakura.

It's not that I don't trust him, it's the spirit I don't trust, and I can still feel him, he's getting to close to the surface for my liking and I will not risk him harming Yugi or his friends again.

I can be just as evil and powerful as him if I need to be. There's a power inside me, I felt it tonight. I don't know if I can control it just yet, but I am willing to try if it means putting a stop to the spirit of the ring.

Bakura falls asleep eventually but I linger outside the puzzle for a while longer. There's still many thoughts running through my mind, sometimes I feel like they never stop. I am still upset by the memories Panic triggered. I've been trying so hard to forget my early days, to move on from that time, but tonight brought everything back.

There's so much I wish I could remember, things that I know would help me understand my motives back then.

_Why was I so angry?_  
Was it simply because I was confused? Sometimes I think it was because I was trapped for so long. I knew no time when I was in the darkness; I'll probably never know how long I was trapped inside the puzzle before Yugi freed me. I only know that it was long enough to cause some kind of damage. I may only be a spirit, with little to no knowledge of who I am but I know enough to realize that my time spent in the darkness must have done damage to my brain.

It's a frightening thought to have, I realize. The thought that, maybe I am not completely sane, isn't one I enjoy but it's crossed my mind a few times.

After many nights spent alone in my soul room, trying to come up with a reason for my behavior, insanity was the only option that fit.

I like to think I've moved on from it, that I've come to terms with what happened to me and that I am trying to be better. But I still get angry, I still have thoughts that I shouldn't, I still want to harm people when I know I shouldn't.

I was so furious when Pegasus took Yugi's grandpa, I buried myself as deep in the maze of my mind as I could, I screamed and hoped no one could hear me. I was supposed to protect Yugi, that had always been the one thing I was sure of and I'd let him down.

I wanted to make Pegasus pay, I thought of every cruel, evil, thing I could do to him, hoping it would make me feel better because I know I'd never be able to actually do any of them.

_I'd promised Yugi. _

But I can't help the thoughts I have, the pain I want to inflict, and the voices that still whisper just at the edge of my mind.

_I have so much power; I don't need to be afraid of anything. _

I will get my revenge against Pegasus, even if it's not the revenge I want. I will rescue Yugi's grandpa; I will allow no one to stand in my way.


	8. Chapter 8

**This was both my favorite chapter and least favorite chapter to write. I do switch the point of view to Yugi's voice near the end, I'll put a break in so you know when that happens. Thanks again to everyone who's continuing to read and review, as always it means a lot! **

* * *

The next day we find ourselves underground. I find out very quickly that I don't like being here. Joey was lured down into these tunnels by a few duelists and Yugi and his friends went looking for him. Now, however, we're trapped, wandering aimlessly hoping to find an exit. I don't like it down here, it's too confining, and it's too dark. I watch Yugi and his friends walk around for as long as I can but eventually I realize it's starting to affect me negatively. My breathing get's shallow, my head starts to pound, I can't watch any more. I turn into the maze of my mind and find a room that's spacious and brightly lit.

I've spent too much time in confining darkness; I want nothing more to do with it.

I am alone for a while longer until I hear Yugi call for me, I close my eyes and switch places with him. Two men stand before me, they block our exit, and they won't let us leave until we duel.

I move to step into the arena when I realize there are two of them and only myself opposing them.

"I am with ya Yug, we got this in the bag," Joey steps up next to me.

I don't know how to feel about this. I've never dueled alongside someone else before, especially someone who doesn't know me. I can't do this to Joey, can I? Pretend to be his best friend when I am clearly not.

_We can't leave until we win._

And I want so badly to get out of these underground caves. I smile and nod at Joey.

Just duel, I tell myself, get it over with and then let Yugi take control again.

The Paradox brothers are worthy opponents, but Joey and I are simply better.

For being fairly new to the game Joey is a quick learner, and he and I work well together. Well enough that we're able to defeat the brothers and, with a trick of my own, exit through the correct door.

I breathe a little easier knowing that we're almost out of these confining tunnels.

Yugi doesn't take control of his body back right away, which is something I am not quite used to. I linger at the back of the group, hoping no one will take notice of me.

"That was some pretty fancy dueling back there eh Yugi?" I glance next to me and find that Joey has joined me.

A thousand thoughts run through my mind at once. The main one being, I am not Yugi. Should I pretend to be? No I suppose that's a pointless idea. What should I say? I've never spoken to Yugi's friends before, for that matter I've not really had an actual conversation with anyone but Yugi.

"Right," Is what I eventually decide on.

I glance back over at Joey and he smiles at me, a smile of understanding. He knows, he's aware that I am not his best friend but he's not making a fuss over it. I am not sure how to feel about that either.

"And hey, just between you and me," He steps closer and lowers his voice.

"I won't let it slip about your strategy, I mean having someone in your head helping you duel, it's kinda cheating but it's a pretty genius plan Yug,"  
I can feel my eyes grow wide, and my step falters for a second. Why would he say that?  
"I can assure you Joey that there is no cheating going on, I am the only one dueling here. Honestly I am not sure how you came to that assumption," I look over at him and find him laughing, I give him my most terrifying glare but he only laughs harder.

I am baffled.

"I am only kidding Yug, seriously, lighten up," He punches me in the shoulder, it's meant to be a friendly gesture so I punch him back, maybe a bit harder than necessary.

"Hey, watch it, that's my dueling arm your brusin up there," He smiles again.

"Seriously though, I wish I had a voice in my head that knew everything about duel monsters and could tell me what to do," Joey says wistfully.

"Pretty sure I do the same thing, I am just not in your head," I say.

"Oh, touché, very nice," He laughs and I can't help but smile. Joey may be loud and have little to no filter over what comes out of his mouth most of the time, but he's nice, and I think I might actually like him.

It's a bit of a foreign concept for me. Before now I'd only every talked with Yugi, but now I am chatting with his friends as if I were one of them. I feel, normal almost, maybe now I have friends too.

"Would you guys quit lagging, we're almost there!" Tristan calls from up ahead. He's right, I can see light coming from an opening in the tunnel. Joey and I run to catch up with the rest of the group and a few steps later we emerge into the bright afternoon sun. I breath the air deeply, grateful to be back in the open, then I close my eyes and let Yugi step back into control.

The group stretches and takes in the sun once again, it seems like we've been underground for days.

"So I wonder where we are now?" Tea voices.

"Hey, check it out," Joey calls, everyone turns to look where he's pointing.

"We made it to the castle," Yugi says,

"Pretty convenient that we just happened to exit the tunnels here," Tristan laughs.

"I am just glad to be out of there," I have to agree with Bakura.

"Well then let's get going!" Joey shouts, he starts up the stairs with Tristan and Bakura in tow.

"I bet you're glad this is almost over huh Yugi?" Tea asks, giving Yugi a smile.

"Yeah, the hardest part is still to come though," He answers.

"You know we're all rooting for you," There's a far off look in Tea's eyes.

Sometimes I wonder if she knows, the way she looks at Yugi on occasion, as if she's searching for something in his eyes.

"Thanks, it means a lot to have you guys here with me." Yugi agrees.

"Come on guys!" Joey, Tristan and Bakura have already made it halfway up the steps, there calling for Yugi and Tea to join them.

"Coming!" Tea calls back, and she and Yugi race to join them.

When we finally reach the door we find it blocked by none other than Seto Kaiba. I wasn't expecting to find him here; I thought he would have found Mokuba and taken him back home. Maybe there's more going on here than we're aware of.

I can't understand everything he's saying, Yugi's emotions are blocking out the actual words. Kaiba wants do duel, Yugi is understandably concerned. If he loses star chips to Kaiba he'll be losing his only chance at rescuing his grandpa.

"We can do this, don't worry." I tell him, I can feel him relax and he hands control over to me for the second time today.

Kaiba takes us up to one of the towers of the castle; he wants to duel on top of it, something about needing more room for his new duel disk to work. He hands one to me, it's a simple enough design, I watch him put it on and follow his lead.

I've seen him use one of these before, in a duel against Joey just a few days ago, so I mostly understand how it works.

Things start off easily enough but everything changes when Kaiba plays his crush card. I've taken a pretty big blow, none of my more powerful monsters can be used anymore, and while I am aware that powerful monsters don't guarantee a win, they certainly help. I have to completely adjust my strategy in seconds, it's stressful and I try not to think too much about the lead Kaiba has just gained on me.

Most of the duel passes in blurs; I feel like I can't focus, I just keep thinking about how much is riding on this win. I can't fail Yugi again; I promised him I'd help rescue his grandpa, which means I have to win, I have to beat Kaiba.

Soon enough I am confronted with three Blue Eyes White Dragons, which Kaiba then fuses together to create an ultimate Dragon. I am running out of options, I've gone on the defensive by playing Kuriboh and multiplying him. I am stalling for time, trying to come up with something.

Eventually I am able to create a strategy that will seal my victory. I force Kaibas ultimate dragon to rot from the inside, it's a last ditch effort but if I can lower the dragons attack points enough I'll be able to destroy it.

Kaiba must know this, he looks defeated.

I feel powerful, I've regained my focus, and now that I know I am going to win things seem much clearer.

Then Kiaba does something unexpected, he steps back. He continues to step back until he's standing on the edge of the tower roof.

I can hear Yugis' friends calling for him to step down, that he's being ridiculous, but their voices are muffled.

"Attack me Yugi, if you have the guts," I hear Kaiba say. His voice cuts through sharply. Of course I have the guts, I have no choice. If I lose then Yugi can't rescue his grandpa, I have to do this.

"No!" It's Yugi,

"There's another way, we can't do this!" He shouts at me.

"No, there's not," I tell him.

This is what I have to do, I am confident in it.

There's a power that I feel has returned. It runs through my veins, I feel unstoppable.

So Kaiba wants to risk his life? I'll do what I have to do. No one will stand between me and winning this duel. This is what I have to do.

My head is clear, my choice is made.

I haven't felt this way in so long, its power and adrenalin, it's addictive.

_I've missed it. _

I call my attack, watch with confidence as my monster races to confront Kaiba's decaying Dragon.

Then I feel it.

I sharp tug, a brutal push and suddenly I am being slammed into the wall of my soul room.

No longer in control.

Yugi forced me out, he's called off the attack, and he lost the duel.

I can't think straight, my body surges with power still and my mind races. I am angry, furious.

I watch Yugi crumple to the ground, defeated.

My mind clears as I watch him and for the first time in a long time the only word that comes to mind is,

_Weak._

_Weak._

The word reverberates through my mind over and over. I think it about myself; I know he thinks it of me.

I feel numb, like everything else has gone away except for that one word, over and over again.

_Weak. _

I can hear my friends, they speak to me but their voices are muffled, I don't answer them.

I can only think, I am stuck in my head, replaying what just happened.

Kaiba was willing to risk his life to win that duel. And the other me didn't think twice about attacking.

He promised me.

He promised to never hurt anyone again, and he hadn't. For so long things had been fine, I thought he was getting better and then this happened.

He lied to me.

There's a person in my head and he lied to me, and he almost killed someone, again.

I don't know what to do.

I could have been responsible for a death. I may not have been the one to commit it but I know the other me would never have owned up to it.

There is a person in my head and he kills people.

I am terrified.

And I got in his way, I stopped him. He's angry, I can feel it. What will he do to me?

_Weak._

_NO. _

I am not weak.

I saved someone today. I put a stop to something that I knew was wrong. Kaiba may be a jerk sometimes but he doesn't deserve to die.

There is a person in my mind and he kills people but today I stopped him.

I take a breath and close my eyes. I send a message as loudly as I can, loud enough that I know it will reach him.

I am not weak, I did what was right.

_I am strong. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Let me apologize for the length of this AN right off the bat. I just wanted to say that I don't take full responsibility for Yugi in this chapter. You know when authors say 'the character just took control and wrote himself'? Well that's kind of what happened here. I sat down, expecting to write the confrontation between Yugi and Yami somewhat like it played out in the show. However the second I started writing something totally different came out. I worry that Yugi will seem out of character because of this but, it came out of my head with such ease so I feel like it deserves to be here. Remember I am taking a few liberties with the story as I am adding scenes that we never saw as an audience but that I feel could have fit. So be gentle with me here, I am hoping this works out. **

* * *

I've ventured so deep into my soul room that I hear nothing.

Not that there was much to hear anyway.

Yugi is silent.

I heard him thinking.

He's angry at me, because of what I was going to do.

But I don't understand.

I only wanted to win so that we could rescue his grandpa, now we have no chance.

I was trying to help.

_Wasn't I?_

But then I felt the power return, such power that I hadn't felt in so long, and I gave into it.

I welcomed it back happily, I reveled in it.

_I shouldn't have._

I stop walking, I stand still.

Yugi was right. I lied to him, I broke a promise.

I became so blinded by power and the will to win that I became a monster again.

I cast aside all thought of anyone's safety and did only what benefitted me.

The voices whisper to me again now.

They linger just on the edges of my mind, praising me and cursing Yugi for stopping what should have been my victory.

_I wish they'd stop. _

I was wrong, I was so wrong.

I should have known better.

_I did know better, I just chose to ignore it. _

I embraced that power and because of that we lost the duel.

I could have found another way around Kaiba's tricks. We could have won properly.

Now I ruined any chance Yugi had at saving his grandpa.

I feel rage build up in me again, the anger grows, and it's painful.

The voices grow louder, my head pounds mercilessly.

To much pressure.

I failed Yugi again.

I take a deep breath; I can feel the third eye begin to glow on my forehead.

I am losing control.

I open the first door I can reach and step inside, the room is empty, it'll do just fine.

I step into the middle of the room, one hand braced on my head, trying to keep the pressure under control.

I close my eyes, put my hands out in front of me and let go.

The eye on my forehead burns so bright I can see the light with my eyes closed.

So much anger and rage rushes out of me it's almost painful.

The voices in my head curse me, they don't want to leave but I can't let them stay, they only hold me back.

They scream at me and I hear myself scream back.

And then it's quiet.

I open my eyes and find a mass of rubble at my feet. The room I stood in has been completely obliterated.

I am exhausted.

I walk slowly out of the pile of debris and collapse against another wall.

"I am so sorry Yugi," I say quietly. I doubt he can hear me; I am so deep in the maze of my mind. But a part of me hopes he can.

I want him to know that I am trying, I've realized my mistakes and I've come to terms with it and I won't do it again.

_I promise._

After a while I get back up and continue walking. I can't hear Yugi or his friends but I can still feel his emotions. He's struggling, I can tell, but I don't know what to do. He wants nothing to do with me right now, there's no point in trying to talk to him. Instead I keep walking, moving through room after room, down endless hallways until I am utterly lost.

_I hate this place. _

I know pieces of my memory reside in here but I've no way of finding them, the rooms and halls are never ending and most of them are full of traps.

I close my eyes and will myself back to the start, when I open my eyes again I am facing the door to my room. Beyond it is Yugi's soul room but I've never ventured there.

I can feel Yugi's emotions stronger now, something must have happened because there's a sense of calm about him, the stress has faded away.  
I don't ask, and I don't strengthen our link enough that I can see what's happening, he needs time, so do I.

I just hope he'll come to me when he's ready.

I wish I could keep track of time here. I don't know how long it's been. I sit idly on a staircase, watching the door to my room, hoping that Yugi will walk through it. I want to talk to him, to explain, but I want him to come on his own, I don't want to force him.

I sigh and close my eyes, hoping for some rest, my spirit is still exhausted.

I must drift off for a while; I wake up to a loud bang and find Yugi standing at the door to my room. I can't read the emotions on his face.

"Yugi," I start, but he holds up a hand to cut me off. I bow my head and let him continue, I am about to be scolded, I don't like it.

"You know you could have killed him?" He asks, I don't answer, just nod.

"We had a deal, you promised me you'd never hurt anyone again, you lied to me, you betrayed me!" His voice grows and when I look at him I see anger on his face.

"I only," He cuts me off again.

"No, you were about to seriously harm someone and I stopped you, and then you have the nerve to be angry at me, to call me weak? Yeah, don't think I didn't hear that, we're linked remember?" He walks up to me so we're standing toe to toe and even though I am at least a head taller than him, I feel minuscule under his glare.

"We got a second chance, Tea and Mia helped me, I have all my star chips back and we're in the castle now. We can rescue my grandpa but I need to know I can trust you," His eyes bore into mine and I can't help but wonder what ever made me consider him weak when he has the nerve to stand up to me?  
"You can," I say quietly.

"Promise me, swear to me that you won't ever hurt anyone again," His voice grows louder again.

"I swear," I tell him, holding eye contact, trying to make him believe in me.

His eyes narrow and he holds my gaze a while longer.

"Alright," He says finally.

I release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. Yugi may be small but his words are giant, he's able to frighten me and that's not something that's easy to do.

He turns to leave and I call after him.

"Yugi wait, can I explain?" He stops and shakes his head,

"I know you're sorry, I understand," He turns to face me again, his eyes are still sharp.

"But honestly I don't want your apology right now; I just want to make sure we can work together. Weather I like it or not I need your help, but if you're just going to continue to break your promises and harm people then I'll find a way to do this on my own." His words hurt; this is not the kind hearted Yugi I am used to dealing with.

I understand his anger with me, he's under a lot of pressure, I can't screw this up.

"I swear to you Yugi, it won't happen again, I'll help you save your grandpa, I promise." I try and put as much conviction and honesty in my voice as I can. I do mean it, every word. I feel horrible for what I did and I want to help Yugi as much as I can.

"That's all I need to hear right now, we can talk about you almost killing Kaiba after this whole thing is over." He turns around and without another word walks though my door, I jump at the sound of it slamming behind him.

He's still angry with me.

I feel about two inches tall, never in my life do I remember being cut down so harshly.

I take a deep breath and it's shaky.

Yugi is a lot stronger than I thought.

I open our link back up, just enough so I can hear what's going on.

If we're going to do this, we're going to do it as a team.

Our duel with Mai is a difficult one. Yugi still doesn't have full confidence in me and while he lets me take control he finds it difficult trusting me. Because of this it takes us a while to start inflicting any sort of damage on her life points.

"Yugi please let me help, we're getting nowhere, at this rate we still won't be able to save your grandpa." I plead with him.

His mental grasp on me his tight, he's allowing me to duel but he holds the strings, I do what he says and only what he says.

"Please, I promise I can control myself, I can do this." He must hear the honestly in my voice because I feel his grip loosen, he's given me a bit more control.

It's enough and with it we're able to defeat Mai.

Yugi takes control to watch Joey's duel with Bandit Keith. He does extremely well and with little help from Yugi or his friends. He's come a long way here; I know Yugi is proud of him, so am I.

Joey succeeds in beating his opponent; the semi final battle is decided.

Yugi will have to duel Joey.

"Are you nervous?" I ask, as Yugi stands alone in the hallway outside of the duel arena.

"A little I guess," he answers, his voice is softer, completely opposite from the harsh tone I heard from him earlier.

"Joey is a strong duelist but I wouldn't worry," I tell him

"It just doesn't seem right, beating my best friend," He shakes his head.

"But Joey understands what's riding on the outcome of the duel for you," I say, Yugi sighs.

"I know, but Joey has a lot riding on it too. He's trying to win the prize money for his sisters operation; he needs this just as much as I do." Yugi explains.

I'd answer but the doors to the arena open, the duel is about to begin.

Yugi walks forward and allows me to take control again. I face Joey across the arena, he smiles.

"I am not gonna go easy on ya Yug," He says, I nod in agreement.

"Neither am I Joey, and I'd expect nothing less than your best," I can see a more serious side of Joey come out.

He may joke and goof around any other time but when he duels it's like a calm comes over him. He's focused.

It is strange dueling against a friend. I may not know Joey that well myself but he is Yugi's friend. And I feel like I know him through Yugi's memories, and simply from the time they spend together.

Joey is strong, and he was honest when he said he wasn't going to go easy on me. For a while I worry that I might actually lose, Joey's strategy is powerful. But in the end it's me who wins out.

I know there are no hard feelings, and that makes the victory not so difficult. Even though we were each dueling for something important to us, because Joey is such a close friend he's still happy that I won.

There's not much time between Yugi's duel with Joey and the final duel with Pegasus. Yugi's friends join him for a few minutes and wish him luck. Bakura seems to hang back a bit which worries me; the power I can sense from his ring is stronger. I want to say something to Yugi about it but there's no time. More important things are about to take place.

"We can do this." I tell Yugi, he's appeared at the door to my soul room again.

"Pegasus is strong though, and he has a millennium item of his own." Yugi says.

"We have all of our friends supporting us, and the belief in our deck." My voice sounds positive but deep down I am just as concerned as Yugi.

Pegasus is powerful, the last time I faced him I lost. He uses his millennium item to see the cards in my hand. That's a power I am not sure how to get around.

"You must have faith Yugi, together we're stronger than him, and we will defeat him and save your grandpa, along with Kaiba and Mokobua."  
Yugi informed me early on about what happened to the brothers, we're fighting for them as well now.

"That's a lot of pressure." Yugi mumbles, one day I'll tell him he needs to stop doing that, especially if he wants people to take him seriously.

"It is, but I know that together we can do this." He looks up at me and I finally see trust in his eyes again.

"Your right, I know."

I take control and make my way into the arena, Pegasus stands across from me.

I am not sure if it's Yugi's nerves or my own that I feel but I have a moment of doubt.

"Come on Yugi!"

"Yeah, kick this creeps butt!"

I turn and find Yugi's friends standing on the balcony. Tea, Tristan, Joey and Bakura, they smile and cheer me on.

The doubt passes.

I know we can do this. If Yugi and I work together, if we trust in our deck, and with the help of our friends we can win.

We will win.


	10. Chapter 10

**So a few quick things. First of all I have to apologize for taking so long with this one, it's been crazy busy around here lately and I haven't had a lot of time to just sit down and write. Secondly, this is another chapter I didn't care to much for. I am not a fan of writing duels, I always feel like it's just tedious and there's no room for the characters to just be themselves. So I know this chapter probably isn't what you might have been expecting but seeing as it was kind of the main focus of season 1 I felt the duel needed to be included. So if you like it that's great if you don't i totally understand. I passed 2,000 views a few days ago and I have to say thank you so much to everyone who is sticking by this, it means a lot! please continue to review and let me know how i am doing, thanks so much! And lastly there's a lot of 'mind shuffling' going on in this chapter, there's line breaks between the dialog every time they switch, i hope that makes it easy to keep track of.**

* * *

There's talk of prizes, of money or companies to control, but I have no want for that.

"You'll free the souls that you have trapped, Kaiba, Mokuba and my Grandpa," I say, that's all I want.

"It's a deal Yugi-boy, but if I win, your soul get's added to my collection," Pegasus says with a smile.

"You won't win," There's more conviction in my voice than I thought there'd be.

"So courageous," He drawls.

The duel starts off simple enough, but very quickly things turn difficult. Pegasus can use his millennium eye to read my cards. He knows the cards I've placed face down on the field and is able to counter them perfectly. I am down life points and the duel has barely begun.

"_How can I win against someone who can see my cards and knows my strategies?" _I hear Yugi question.

"I can see your fears Yugi-boy, and what you fear most right now, is me and the power that my millennium eye holds," Pegasus smiles, he seems so gleeful about the whole thing, it disgusts me.

"You can still win this Yugi!" Tea calls from the balcony.

"_But how, he's reading all my cards, that eye of his is unstoppable," _Yugi thinks.

"_Don't give up hope so soon Yugi," _I tell him, we've only just started and I won't let Yugi down again.

It's invasive, to know that someone is always reading your thoughts. Now I know how Yugi must feel, with me constantly hovering around in his mind.

I defend for a few turns but that does me no good either.

"_I have to go on the offensive,"_

I try, but it's still no use.

"_Attacking is useless, Pegasus can see my strategies, how in the world can I win?" _I can sense Yugi's stress, I know he's worried but I have confidence we can do this. I try and think calming thoughts; it will do the both of us some good.

I go back to defending, hoping I can figure something out, and then Pegasus surprises me again. The new card he's laid out turns any defending monster into stone, making them useless. Now I can neither defend or attack, I am running out of options.

I am then introduced to a new addition to Pegasus's Toon World. He uses a doppelganger card to copy my Summoned Skull and turn him into a toon.

I take a deep breath, try to calm down, I draw.

"Ah, the fabled Dark Magician," Pegasus reads the card in my hand instantly.

"His defeat should be particularly painful, seeing as it's your favorite card," I try and tune out his words, he's enjoying this to much and it's making me sick.

"_I don't know what to do, I can't attack, now I can't defend, it just seems hopeless," _

"Yes it does," Pegasus says simply, my eyes snap up to meet his.

"Oh sorry, were you talking to yourself? I really have to learn to stop butting into others conversations, after all accepting defeat is a personal matter." He smiles and chuckles.

I allow myself five seconds to think of every horrible, evil thing I'd like to do to him. Five seconds to enjoy a slight rush of power and then I stuff the thoughts away. I promised Yugi I wouldn't do that anymore and I plan to keep that promise.

"Come on Yugi; remember what you're fighting for!" I turn my head to see Tea and Joey cheering me on. For a few seconds I wonder where Tristen and Bakura went but I don't have time to worry about it right now.

"_There right, if I give up now I'll lose the souls of my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers, I can't give up hope, I have to keep going." _

I play my Dark Magician and conceal him with the Magical Hats.

"Come now Yugi-boy, you can't conceal him from me," Pegasus says with a laugh.

"_We have to stop him,"_ Suddenly I hear Yugi's voice in my head.

"_I have magic of my own. Other me, listen,"_ Yugi calls to me, I feel my spirit lighten, suddenly I find myself in the hallway between our soul rooms.

"Quickly Yugi, I can feel Pegasus trying to read our mind," I tell him.

"_I thought that we had to do this together, like any other duel. That we should merge our spirits and duel as a team," _Yugi explains.

"_But Pegasus can read our mind when we're merged together. What if we kept our minds separate, and switch minds so that our thoughts are separate from each other?" _He says

"It's a good idea Yugi, I think it just might work."

I surrender control for now, and close my mind off from Yugi. I hear nothing; I see nothing, now I only have to wait to feel the mental tug that indicates it's my turn again.

* * *

Pegasus attacks one of my magical hats, but he picked the wrong one.

"What, that's impossible!" He shouts.

"Not so impossible Pegasus, you just read the wrong mind," I say.

He glares at me; he must be able to tell that something is different, he looks livid.

"I'll lay one card face down, why don't you try and read my mind, see if you can tell me what it is," I goad, then I wait, the second I feel Pegasus push at my mind I call for the Other Me and we switch.

* * *

"I, I can't see it, I don't know what card it is!" Pegasus exclaims.

"That's because I don't know what it is either; you see I am no longer Yugi Moto. 2 minds inhabit this body and we've realized that to keep you from reading our thoughts, we'll keep our minds separate, and switch minds, so you can't read our cards." I explain

"So go ahead and attack again Pegasus, after all you have a one in three chance of choosing the right hat," I say.

Pegasus is silent for a while but eventually I feel the familiar push at my mind, and Yugi and I switch again.

* * *

"I must have got him this time," Pegasus says, but after the smoke clears from his most recent attack the Dark Magician is still concealed.

"I think for now I'll lay this card face down," I say, and then allow the Other Me to take control again.

* * *

We keep this up for a few turns, even when our magical hats are eventually destroyed, Yugi has a plan, the cards he's laid face down on the field help us.

"You look frustrated Pegasus," I say, allowing myself a small smile.

"I suppose we just thought it only fair to use a bit of magic against you as well," I add.

He's angry, he moves to attack again, I let Yugi take over, he knows what cards he laid facedown.

* * *

I use one of my magic cards to destroy Pegasus's Toon world card, the attack of Toon Summoned Skull is then deflected back at all the revealed Toon monsters. It took a difficult strategy but we managed to take a decent chunk out of Pegasus's life points.

"_I am very proud of you Yugi, this was your idea after all,"_ I hear the Other Me say.

"Enjoy this small victory Yugi-boy, I don't plan to let you win this duel, and once I am victorious, I'll take possession of your puzzle," Pegasus says.

"I won't let you do that," I say, my hand holding tight to the puzzle.

"You'll find you don't have much of a choice, and I am about to make this battle much more difficult," He says.

I am confused at first but then I realize what he meant. The world goes dark around us; I know this isn't a good sign.

"_A shadow game,"_ I feel the worry of the Other Me, he understands firsthand how dangerous this can be.

"The strain of maintaining your mind shuffle tactics here will make winning much more difficult." Pegasus explains.

He's right, I already feel exhausted, I find it difficult to catch my breath and everything seems out of focus.

"_Yugi, I can survive here much easier than you," _

"No, we can't give up our strategy; it's the only thing that's working." I tell him.

"We have to keep switching our minds," I add.

I am not willing to give up yet, but it's difficult to concentrate.

"_Yugi, if it's to much let me take over, you can't handle this stress," _

He's concerned, honestly so am I. I close my eyes and allow him to take control.

* * *

Pegasus has summoned another monster, Relinquished. The Curse of Dragon monster on my side of the field should be able to help me, but that idea is shot down when Relinquished absorbs him. I won't give up though, I attack with my Dark Magician but something I wasn't expecting happens. Relinquished defends, he uses my Curse of Dragon that he absorbed and shields himself; I end up taking damage instead of Pegasus.

The next thing I know my Dark Magician is being absorbed by Relinquished. This isn't working, any monster I play will be used as a shield and then I can't attack.

"_Let me switch, I'll play a card, we'll trip Pegasus up again, it was working."_ Yugi insists.

"You're not strong enough." I tell him.

"_Please, you have to trust me." _

I do trust him, but I worry about him too. I can survive in this realm so much easier than Yugi. I was kept in the shadows for so long, I know this dark magic flows through me and that makes it easy for me to reside here. Yugi is to pure, but I have to give him a chance, it may be the only thing that saves us.

* * *

The second I am back in control again I almost fall over. It's to difficult to breath here. I try and make my turn quick. I play a monster, but Pegasus promptly destroys it. The force of the attack is overbearing, suddenly the whole room seems to be spinning. I draw and lay one card face down, now at least there's one card Pegasus won't know about.

"_Yugi, you must switch quickly_," I can hear the Other Me talking but his voice is faint. I feel my knees go week, and my vision goes dark.

"_Yugi, Yugi!" _I wait for him to say something, anything. His soul returned but he feels empty. I kneel beside him, rest his small form in my arms, but there's nothing. I can't feel his spirit, he can't be gone, he can't be.

I feel something new now, a pain in my heart as I stare down at Yugi. I feel empty, alone. I squeeze my eyes shut and focus every bit of energy I have. I must stay calm; Yugi is depending on me, even more so now.

When I open my eyes I see Pegasus, with a smile on his face.

"It seems like you failed to protect Yugi, whoever you are, maybe he'd be better off without you."

My thoughts grind to a halt.

_Whoever I am. _

I am a person, I am important. I was born from darkness but I am changing. I won't be told who I am, and I won't be held down by the person I once was. I won't cling to the past, to the evil and darkness that consumed me.

_Yugi would not be better without me_

Not anymore. I made a total mess of things in the beginning, I couldn't control my actions and I hurt people. But Yugi taught me better, he helped me, he continues to help me every day. And in some way, I feel like I've helped Yugi, maybe not much but enough.

_Yugi wouldn't be better without me and I wouldn't be better without Yugi_

We're better together, as a team, we help each other.

"For what you've done Pegasus, I'll show you no mercy," I will save Yugi; he didn't sacrifice himself for nothing

"As long as I can read your mind, there's nothing you can do,"

Maybe he's right, I want to win, but Yugi's mind shuffle strategy was the only thing giving us a fighting chance. Now that Yugi is gone, Pegasus can read my cards again. Maybe his sacrifice was in vain.

_Yugi is still with you_

This is a voice I don't recognize. I close my eyes and find an older man standing in front of me.

"Are you?"  
_Yugi's grandpa, yes. Yugi's heart is still in this. His friends keep his spirit alive, and they haven't given up on him. _

I understand what he means. I can feel it now, a force inside my mind, a strength I didn't know was there before. Its Yugi's friends, I know this. Tea, Joey and Tristan, they stand strong for Yugi, and because of this I can't give up.

Pegasus tries to read the next card I draw but he can't, I can feel the force of Yugi's friends blocking his powers.

I use my mystic box card to switch my Dark Magician with Pegasus's Bakudan Blaster. Pegasus passes his turn. I then take control of his Relinquished, he laughs.

"The detonator is set to go off, you'll lose anyway," He says.

I simply smile; I know what I have to do. I play the last card Yugi laid, the Dark Magic Ritual card. I sacrifice Bakudan and my Dark Magician and summon the Magician of Black Chaos.

"You're done Pegasus; Yugis' last act of courage will finish you," I tell him.

"Oh the Chaos Mage will end this match, but sooner than you think," He's still so confident, I wish I knew what he was planning, but Yugi gave us a fighting chance, he risked everything, I just have to trust it will work.

Pegasus fuses Relinquished with another monster to create the Thousand Eyes Restrict. My Chaos Mage is trapped in his monsters gaze.

"It's all over; Yugi's card has failed you both," Pegasus shouts. He tries to absorb my monster, but I have a counter attack planned.

I play my Kuriboh card and use multiply, so Pegasus's Restrict absorbs all the Kuriboh's instead. Because Kuriboh attacks on contact, Pegasus loses three hundred life points and his Restrict is blind. My Chaos Mage is now free to attack and with one last blow, we've won the duel.

I can feel Yugi's spirit now, a lightness in my soul; I close my eyes and allow him to take control.

"Pegasus, you're finished, we've won," Pegasus stands bent over his cards, he mutters and holds his eye, I can't hear what he says but I don't care to. I close my eyes and find myself standing in front of the Other Me.

"I don't know how to thank you," I tell him, and it's true I don't.

"It was your courage that won us this Duel Yugi," He tells me, his eyes calm for the first time in a while.  
"And your determination," I say, the corner of his mouth lifts into what I take as a smile and he nods.

"But honestly, we did it together, as friends," I add. His eyes widen and for a split second I see shock on his face.

"Yes, as friends,"

I smile and hold my hand up to him, his brow furrows in confusion.

"High five," I say, as if it's self explanatory. He thinks for a few seconds then nods and holds his hand up, mirroring mine.  
We can't physically touch like this, but we high five each other none the less. It feels good to know this whole mess is over.

I am also happy to see that the Other Me is calm now, the past day or so has been difficult on him.

"I'll take over from here, why don't you rest?" I tell him, I am sure his spirit is drained.

"Thank you," He says with a nod and then he's gone, back to his soul room I suppose.

When I open my eyes again the darkness is gone and my friends stand in front of me. They offer me hugs and cheers and I smile so wide my cheeks hurt. I never believed I would get to experience something like this, friendship. I would do anything for them, and I know they feel the same, it's a wonderful feeling.

The bad news comes when we turn back around and find that Pegasus is gone, no one knows if he's released any of the souls he promised to free, we have to find him, and fast.


	11. Chapter 11

**So we've reached the end of the Duelist Kingdom arc. I know this chapter will sound like an end to the story but it's not, think of it more as 'the end of season 1', I just wanted to tie it up nicely. We're off to Battle City next (one of my favorite arc's of the show!) I just have to start outlining how I want to work it. Updates are going to come a bit less frequently now, work is picking up now that warmer weather is here and I've got a bunch of other stuff on my plate. I'd like to get at least a chapter up a month, maybe two if i am lucky so that's kind of the timeline now, just so everyone is aware. Thanks again to everyone who's continuing to read, i love you all, your amazing! And please keep sending in reviews, I love to hear from you guys about what you think! Thanks again!**

* * *

The hunt for Pegasus is futile, though it does lead us to a strange room. Teá and Tristan claim to remember being there before. The room is empty now, Pegasus isn't here either. We do discover more about him though, Teá reads from a journal, about Pegasus's wife Cecelia and how she passed away unexpectedly. Pegasus planned to use the magic of the millennium items and technology from Kaiba Corp to return her to this world.

I watch quietly through Yugi's eyes as Teá continues to read.

It's clear Cecelia meant a lot to Pegasus, and while I still can't condone his methods a small part of me understands them. He simply wanted to be with someone he loved, even though he went about it the wrong way.

I close off my link with Yugi and fall into my own thoughts. Did I have people who loved me once? Did I leave loved ones behind? There's so much I still don't know about myself, did I have family, are there people who miss me? There's no point in wondering, I have no answers to these questions. Somewhere though, a part of me aches to be with people who understand me, who know everything about me and can answer all my questions. I am sure I must have family, or that I must have _had_ family, but I know nothing about them, I can't remember them. I find that not knowing hurts more than being able to remember.

I am so involved in my thoughts I don't notice when Yugi's thoughts go silent. Even with our link closed I can always feel his emotions but now I feel nothing, emptiness. For a few seconds I panic, but then I feel something else, another spirit, not Yugi's but he's invaded our mind. I can feel him outside the door to my room. I wait silently until he opens the door.

"It's alright, you may enter." I tell him, though I am not quite sure I trust him.

"You should know that I will allow no harm to come to the boy whose vessel I share. You will explain your intrusion." He's a strange man, dressed in robes and wielding a millennium item of his own, a large key that hangs around his neck.

"I am looking for a thief, someone who's stolen a millennium item." He explains.

"And you believe me to be that thief." It's more a statement than a question; I understand why he's here now.

"I only wish to search your mind; if you are not the thief then you'll have nothing to worry about." He says simply.

"Guilty until proven innocent, an ancient concept for such modern times, I'll allow you to search I have nothing to hide." I allow my soul room to be washed in light, all the stairways and doors being revealed.

"I'll leave you to your search." I say, and let my spirit disappear.

I watch the man carefully; he wanders the halls the same way I do, coming upon trap after trap in every room. I know he won't find anything but I still don't trust him. Eventually he stumbles into a room and the floor gives way beneath him, I watch quietly, not quite willing to help. Then Yugi appears, he pulls the man up and out of the room.

I want to say something to him, to question his reasoning but I should know better. Yugi is trusting, and kind, he helps without asking questions.

Yugi speaks kindly to the man, assuring him that it's not of my doing that there are traps everywhere, that it's simply how my mind works.  
They're distracted then; a new door reveals itself, one I've never seen before. The two of them walk though it and I continue to watch silently. It's a small corroder, full of giant stone tablets, with duel monsters drawn on them. The man explains to Yugi that thousands of years ago people played shadow games with these creatures, only they were real. Eventually the magic became to powerful and destructive so it had to be locked away.

The story is cut short when the Dark Magician appears behind them. He looks ready to attack and for a moment I consider stepping in and stopping it but Yugi selflessly put's himself between the monster and the strange man. He commands the Dark Magician to stop, to trust him. Much to my, and the man's surprise, it works. The Dark Magician lowers his scepter and disappears.

I can feel the moment when the man leaves my mind; it's like a small weight being lifted from my chest.

I watch carefully through Yugi's eyes as he explains that Yugi must be the chosen one. He tells him to be careful and watch out for others who wish to take our item. He explains that the fate of the world must rest on our shoulders, and it's a lot to take in.

Yugi seems troubled, I am not sure what to say to make him feel better so I stay quiet.

What could he have meant by 'the chosen one'?  
I curse silently, there's still so much I don't know, and I am worried that I'll be putting Yugi into harm's way because of it. I promised to protect him but if there are others that want the power of our item, I feel that we'll never stop fighting.

I cast the thoughts aside for now, there's too much to worry about at the moment. Our priority is to make sure Pegasus really did release the souls he promised to. There will be plenty of time to worry about prophecies and the fate of the world later.

We meet back up with Yugi's friends on the balcony where we started. Mokuba has woken up but Kaiba is still somewhere in the castle.

Croquet appears and informs us that Pegasus has taken ill and will not be able to deliver the prizes himself. He presents Yugi with a card, the Ties of Friendship, and informs him that our other request of three freed souls has been honored. I feel Yugi relax a bit but there's still worry coursing through his thoughts. Next he hands Yugi an envelope containing the prize money which Yugi promptly hands over to Joey.

"We should see if we can find Kaiba." Yugi says after Croquet leaves.

Yugi and his friends make their way through the castle, Mokuba stays close to Yugi's side but I am more interested in Bakura who lingers behind.  
There's something wrong with him, I can tell. I wish I could see him more fully but I won't take control of Yugi's body now. I can sense the spirit of Bakura's ring, he waits near the surface, allowing Bakura control but watching closely, I don't trust him.

"The castle is huge, Kaiba could be anywhere." I hear Yugi say, we've made our way outside; the sky is colored pink and orange with the sunset.

"Seto!, Seto where are you!" Mokuba shouts.

Our gazes turn when we hear the gate in front of us open; Kaiba stands on the other side.

"Brother!" Mokuba smiles and rushes towards him, wrapping Kaiba in a hug.

"You did this Yugi, you saved all of them." I tell him, he appears before me then, a head shorter than me but we're on equal footing now, I can tell.

"With your help, we did it together," He smiles and then laughs,

"We saved all these people, your living in my head and I don't even know your name." He scratches the back of his head, a nervous habit I've noticed.

"Yami, you can call me Yami." I wish I knew where that knowledge came from, I know it's not my true name, that still evades me, but Yami feels right.

"Well, thank you Yami."  
I nod and watch as his spirit vanishes, back with his friends.

He's changed so much from the boy I first met, scared and defenseless. Yugi has grown considerably, and there's an air of confidence about him now that there wasn't before. Selfishly I believe it was my doing, that I helped him grow, but I know it wasn't just me. It was with the help of his friends and that he learned to believe in himself that Yugi has grown.

Yugi and his friends are chasing after Kaiba now, Joey begs for a ride back home and with reluctance and a nudge from Mokuba, Kaiba agrees.

The helicopter ride back home takes a few hours and I can feel Yugi's worry has returned. Even though Kaiba and Mokuba sit right in front of him, he's still worried for his grandpa. Teá sits next to Yugi and holds his hand, Joey and Tristen hover over him protectively, their worry is strong enough that I can sense it, it's stifling. I know there's no use in me telling Yugi everything will be okay, he needs to see it, to know with his own eyes that his grandpa will be okay.

When we finally reach Domino city and the helicopter lands the four of them dash out of the craft. A black car sits in front of them; Joey and Tristan stare at it dumbfounded. Yugi turns and catches Kaiba's eye, he nods once and Yugi understands. Kaiba owed him for saving his and Mokuba's life, now there even again. Yugi nods' his thanks and takes a seat in the car, followed by his three friends.

The Hospital is bright and there are to many strange sounds that I can't name but I watch carefully as Yugi leads his friends to where his grandpa's room is. They're surprised to find him waiting for them.

"Didn't expect to see me up and about I suppose?" He says with a laugh.

"Grandpa!"  
I can feel the weight lifted when Yugi realizes he's okay.

I close my eyes and project myself from the puzzle, there's something about this moment I want to see completely. Yugi wraps his grandpa in a hug, holding him tight and I can see a few tears form in his eyes. Yugi's mother is there, even though I've never met her I know who she is, she smiles on lovingly and eventually joins the hug.

Yugi's friends stand back, Teá is wiping tears from her eyes and Joey wraps an arm around her supportively, though I see tears brimming in his and Tristan's eyes too.

There's a strange feeling that settles in my chest, almost like weightlessness. I realize that I feel content, I feel happy.

For the second time today I wonder about my family, if there was a mother or father or friends that I left behind. It pains me that I don't know, that somewhere out there someone might be missing me and I am not aware of it.

But then I look at the group in front of me, at Yugi's friends who have all embraced now, happy to finally be home. At Yugi and his family, however small it may be, and I realize I am smiling.

This is where I belong now.

With Joey, who's to loud and eats too much, but is extremely determined.

With Teá, whose bond with her friends means the world to her.

With Tristan, who, while quiet sometimes, keeps the group on level ground.

And with Yugi, who, while I didn't know it at first, is the strongest person I've ever known.

This is my family now, these people, who may all be a bit broken, but complete each other perfectly.

Yugi turns his head and I know he can see me, he smiles and I smile back and it's genuine and it warms my heart.

For the first time, in a long time, my world is no longer covered in shadows,

it's bathed in light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Absolutely nothing in this chapter happened in the manga or anime, let's just get that out of the way first. The gang needed a bit of 'down time' before Battle City really get's rolling so I added this chapter. I have to think it's something that might have happened, or at least I'd like to think that. But this is fanfiction so I am allowed to play around a little. Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed, as always it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that no one is glaringly out of character! **

* * *

I find I am not used to free time.

It's been two weeks since we returned from Duelist Kingdom and while there's still been plenty to do in those first weeks, things are quieting down now. Yugi and his friends go to school like normal, there's homework and dinner with family when he gets home from school.

I don't do much, just watch quietly from my soul room. I feel like I should be doing something important. After wearing myself out trying to save Yugi's grandpa it feels strange to have nothing to do.

"So the gang wanted to get together this weekend, go to the arcade, maybe see a movie." Yugi says as he gets ready for bed one evening.

"That sounds like fun." I say, projecting my image from the puzzle. I've found recently that it's nicer to speak to Yugi this way, we can see each other, and it feels like a normal conversation.

"Well I am only mentioning it because they wanted to know if you wanted to join them." He says, glancing over at me with a nervous smile.

"You know we share the same body Yugi, if I go that means you'll miss out." I tell him.  
"I know, but I get to hang out with my friends all the time. Besides if you're gonna be sticking around for a while you should be able to hang out with them as well, they are your friends too, after all." He smiles at me and sits down on his bed, I cross the room and sit next to him.

"I guess I am just not sure I'd be very good company." I say honestly.

"You're just nervous, that's normal." Yugi shrugs and falls back on the bed, his feet dangling off the side.

"But they understand that, they just want to get to know you a little better." He adds, I turn my head and watch him poke a finger at my back, a grin on his face, waiting for me to agree.

"Can you feel that?" He asks, suddenly more interested in my projected form, he sits up and pushes his finger against my side a bit harder.

"Not the way you would, but I can tell you're touching me." I say a slight laugh in my voice at how intently he's staring at me.

"Can you feel this?" I ask, turning the question back at him and poking my finger against his forehead.

"Kinda," He says, his eyes crossed as he stares at the spot on his forehead, then he laughs.

"This is sort of weird." He falls back on his bed again and I laugh with him.

"So will you go or not?" He asks after a few minutes.

I turn to the side and look at him, his smile is hopeful.  
"I suppose, if it'll make you happy. Just don't expect to much from me," I try to go on but he bolts up from the bed and wraps his arms around me so quickly I am a bit startled.

"Oh, sorry." He says, quickly letting me go and backing away, his hands in front of him as if he's injured me. I smile and laugh, shaking my head. We can't really touch this way, his arms wrapped around my form and I felt warmth but not physical touch.

"It's fine. Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" I ask, glancing at the clock next to his bed. He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"You're starting to sound like my mom." He walks over to the bed and motions for me to move.

I've never asked where his father is and Yugi doesn't talk about him much, it's just his grandpa and his mother that live in the small house.

"Night Yami." He calls, breaking my thoughts.

"Goodnight Yugi."

I let my spirit fade back into the puzzle and rest.

The weekend comes quicker than I expected. Saturday morning arrives and Yugi is bustling around the house as normal, eating breakfast, watching TV, but then he returns to his room.  
"Alright, I told everyone you'd meet them by the pier around noon, which gives you an hour to get ready and head out." He says and suddenly I feel a pull and I am standing in Yugi's room.

"Get ready?" I ask, looking down at my hands, not sure what he means.

"Well, if you want to change or something, I don't know." Suddenly Yugi stands in front of me, his image faint like mine when I project myself.

"Oh, cool, I can do this too!" He looks down at himself; I roll my eyes and laugh.

"I am not sure your clothes will fit me," I say, opening his closet.

"You're wearing them right now aren't you?" He says, walking up next to me

I am not wearing Yugi's usual school uniform; he put on something called jeans and a black t-shirt this morning. The fabric is strange against my skin but I don't mind it.

"I think what you chose is fine." I say, not willing to dig through Yugi's closet and put on things I don't understand. Instead I grab two black cuffs that Yugi has sitting on a desk and slip them on my wrists, then shrug.  
"Is that okay?" I ask, turning to him.

"You have control, you wear whatever you want." He says.  
I am fine with that, but I don't want to look ridiculous, I am not used to the fashion of this time period. I shake my head at my reflection in the mirror and grab a gray leather jacket off Yugi's bed.

"How do I get to the pier?" I ask, as I leave the room.

"I'll help you find it." Yugi says, disappearing back into the puzzle. 

I reach the pier exactly at noon, Joey, Teá and Tristan wait for me.

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey is the first to call, smiling and waving. I smile back and nod, joining them.

"So Joey wants to go to the arcade first, I say the movies, what do you feel like doing?" Teá asks, the three of them turn to me and I find I am terrified to give them an answer. I am not even Yugi, this was a ridiculous idea.

_No it wasn't just tell them where you want to go, it doesn't matter._ I hear Yugi say.

"Um, the arcade sounds interesting." I say, my voice a little too stiff, Teá passes Joey a concerned look.

"Alright, arcade it is!" He says, moving to lead the way. Tristan and Teá follow after and I walk behind them.

I am nervous, horribly nervous and I've never felt this way before. These three know next to nothing about me, not that I know much about myself. What little they do know of me is from my earlier days with Yugi, but I was different then, my mind was warped and confused, do they still believe me to be the same person?

"Hey, you alright?" I lose my train of thought and turn to find Teá next to me.

"Yes, yes I am fine." I nod and try to offer a smile but it doesn't reach my eyes.

"You don't have to be nervous, Yugi trusts you, he gets to spend all his time with you, and we just wanted a day to get to know you better." She explains. I look at Joey and Tristan in front of us; they talk about something, hands flying animatedly.  
"You'll like the arcade, lots of games." Teá says

"I, I've never been before." I say honestly. I watched a few times when Yugi went but I've never physically been myself.

"You'll catch on pretty quick I am sure." She says with a smile.

My heart lightens a bit, I am not so nervous now. The two of us join Joey and Tristan and walk the last few blocks to the arcade.

The building is huge and loud, my senses are a bit overwhelmed at first but I adjust.

Joey and Tristan make their way to a game and start playing instantly, shouting back and forth at each other. I watch carefully and try to understand what they're doing but it doesn't make much sense to me.

Teá must see the confusion on my face; she steps up next to me and starts explaining the game with added commentary from Joey and Tristan.

"Oh yes! Loser!" Joey points at Tristan and laughs, the screen flashing the word 'winner' in all caps over the person Joey was controlling.

"You want a go Yugi?" Tristan asks.

"Oh, um, sure." I take Tristan's seat and Joey smiles at me.

"Newbie, this'll be easy." He says, punching my shoulder lightly. I turn to the screen and recall everything Teá told me about the game.

"What! Come on how is that even possible!" Joey stares in bafflement at the screen which, after a two-minute match, declared me the winner.

"You sure you've never played this before?" He asks.  
"Positive." I say, a slight smile forming on my face.  
"Beginners luck, wanna go again?" He asks.

"You're on."

We spend quite a few hours at the arcade, I don't win at every game but I don't mind, there are no stakes here, it's just fun.

Joey and Tristan buy me soda, which is another new experience. Tea takes a few challengers on a dancing game and beats them all, the boys and I stand back and cheer her on.

Eventually we decide to leave and head to the movies.  
This is something I can understand. We buy our tickets and Joey and Tristan load up on snacks and we make our way into the darkened theater. The movie is interesting, an action movie that Joey proudly declares his favorite. I don't understand much of it but I enjoy it anyway.

When the movie is done we make our way to a restaurant for dinner.

"I'd call today a success." Joey says, munching on a burger.

"Agreed, we should do this more often." Tristan adds, picking at a plate full of fries in the center of the table.

"Did you have a good time Yugi?" Teá asks.  
"I did, thank you for asking." I say. Joey ordered me a burger as well, insisting it was something I had to try.

"Can I ask you something?" Joey says his mouth still full. I nod, taking a bite of my own food.

"Where do you go when you're not, ya know, here?" He says

"Well, my spirit resides in the puzzle, there's a room that I stay in when Yugi is in control." I say, hoping that makes sense.

"Cool, what's it like?" Tristan asks.

I think for a few seconds before I answer.

"Um, empty actually." The mood has turned; suddenly a silence falls over the table.

"Sorry," Tristan says quietly.  
"It's alright." I say with a shrug. "The room I reside in is full of other rooms, most of them empty, built like a labyrinth. It's only like that because I don't have any memories; I know nothing about my past, who I was, where I came from. That's why my room is scattered and empty." I explain.  
"But, there are new rooms forming everyday and the new rooms are filled with recent memories, of Yugi and all of you. Those rooms keep me grounded; they let me know where I stand." I take a sip of my drink and the mood seems to pass.

"Are they all good memories?" Teá asks, she doesn't look at me and I know why she questions.

"No, there are memories from my early days with Yugi, but I control my mind and I keep those memories blocked off, I don't revisit them." I say. Joey and Tristan share a glance and suddenly I can feel anxiety press down on the four of us again.  
"I know that I caused quite a lot of trouble in my early days, I apologized to Yugi for it but I never apologized to any of you." My voice has taken on a serious tone and the three of them watch me closely.

"When Yugi first completed the puzzle and I was brought into existence my mind was, corrupted. I'd spent many millennia in the dark and silence. It changed who I was, it made me sick. The first thing I ever saw was Yugi being hurt, and you and Tristan as well." I say, looking over at the boys.

"My first instinct was to protect, I realize now that I went about it the wrong way but at the time inflicting pain was all I knew, and it seemed the most logical option."  
"Why?" Teá asks. The boy's eyes snap to her.  
"Because all those years in the darkness made me angry, and drove me mad. I had little to no self-control; my only train of thought was to protect Yugi because he'd freed me."

No one says anything so I continue on.

"As I said, I realize now that my actions were wrong and harmful, Yugi has helped me change, and so have all of you. Seeing your friendship for Yugi and how you would go out of your way to protect him that means something to me. And I am sorry if the things I did caused any of you harm, that was not my intention."  
I wonder how a day that started off so fun has turned to such serious conversation, but I understand their curiosity.

"Thanks man." Joey says, he smiles at me and I can feel a weight lifted off us.

"We were worried about Yugi for a while but, knowing that he has you to protect him, and us too, well it means a lot." He adds.

"And just so you know, we're not mad at you." Tristan says, as he resumes eating.

I turn my eyes to Teá, I find I am worried about her opinion more than the boys, she's known Yugi the longest. Her eyes meet mine and she holds my gaze for a few seconds.

"We understand." She says, a smile forming on her face. I nod my thanks and she nods back.

"Alright, enough serious talk!" Joey says, taking another bite of his burger.

"The real question is, did you enjoy your first day as a fully fledged teenager?" He asks, his mouth full again. I laugh and smile to myself.

"It was fun yes; thank you all for inviting me." I say. Joey gives me a thumbs up and I return the gesture.

"No, the real question is much more serious than that." Tristan says.

"What's the real question?" Teá asks.

"The real question is, can you switch bodies with Yugi next history class, I need someone to copy notes from and he's no good at history." Tristan asks seriously.

Joey and Teá laugh, Tristan joining them after a few seconds, I smile and shake my head.

"No, he should switch bodies with Yugi for math class, you any good at math?" Joey asks, laughing.  
"Not enough to help you pass Joey." I say, and the group erupts into laughter again.

Eventually we go our separate ways. I make it home just before grandpa's curfew of nine o'clock.

"Did you have a good day Yugi?" He calls from the living room.

I let Yugi take control to answer him.

"Yep, night gramps!" he calls, and head's upstairs.

"Thank you for letting me spend the day with your friends Yugi." I say, my form leaning against the wall across from his bed.

"Of course, and I told you, there your friends too." He says, turning to face me.

"And about what you said to them, about your actions, thanks." He doesn't look at me.

"Of course, it wasn't just you I upset with the way I acted; it was only fair that I apologize to them." I say.

"It's kind of nice, not having anyone evil to defeat or anything." Yugi says, sitting on his bed.

"It is, but I don't think my journey is over Yugi." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks, sitting up a little straighter.

"I was sealed in the puzzle for a reason, it was destiny that you freed me, I just feel like I have a bigger purpose that's yet to be realized, like something else is ahead." I explain.

Yugi is quiet for a while, his eyes lingering on the puzzle which he's laid at the end of his bed.

"I know you don't know a lot about yourself, but I want you to know that whatever journey you have to take, I'll be there with you." He looks up at me and his eyes seem a bit glassier then they were before, I wonder if it's tears.

"Thank you Yugi, I only hope I don't put you or your friends in any more danger." This is what I really worry about.

"We might have to face danger, but we've faced it before, and we've overcome it. We're in this together now, I'll be with you and so will our friends." He smiles and my heart warms at his words.

"I am glad I get to share this journey with you Yugi." He sniffs and averts his gaze and I worry now that I've made him cry.

"So am I." He says

I know in my heart that there is more to come for us that something is waiting, lingering closely. But I also know that whatever it is, Yugi is right, I'll have the support from him and his friends to get through it. In the end, that's the best gift I could ask for.


End file.
